


Strangely Erotic

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns that Gadreel really knows how to make a kiss count.</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Sadreel + handkisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangely Erotic

* * *

 

Sam had to close his eyes. His breath was stuck somewhere down his throat, only tiny choked sounds escaping whenever he tried to release it or draw fresh air to refill his lungs with; his cheeks burned hot, lips pressing tightly together as he fought the shivers running down his body.  
Gadreel held his hand in his own, tightly but not forcefully, and the feel of him was comforting, confident: his mouth pressed over the skin in the middle of the back of Sam’s hand, releasing a flood of electricity into the younger’s body again. The hunter gasped, shivered - he shifted towards no direction in particular, swallowing thickly as the kiss was renewed, but at least he could breathe now like a spell had broken.

The younger felt the angel’s lips pressing again and again over his skin, each kiss closer to the top of the wrist before eventually falling back over the knuckles instead, the bend of his fingers, the fingertips even. It was strangely erotic, not in the way the kisses were given or in the situation itself but rather in some unspoken promise behind that all, as if there was text between the lines here, some kind of another layer to what was immediately recognisable to Sam. It was in the older’s calm, the way he took his time with each of his touches, and in the fact that  _no one_  had ever done this or anything like it to the hunter. Sam had never felt treasured in this manner, nor had he felt… what was that feeling? He leaned into it, like sinking into deep waters - it made him feel small, controlled, and the sensation was claustrophobic but not nearly enough to scare him away from it. Something in the way it felt kept him right there, wanting and fearing more, until the feel of Gadreel’s fingertips brush over his arm scared him back to the present moment and the dimly lit bedroom.

There was some fond, carefully amused concern in the green of the other’s eyes, and Sam watched it for a while as he gathered his thoughts from the melted mess he’d become. Then, slowly, he shook his head to shake off the hypnosis and a sigh left his lips that the euphoria curved into a smile.

"You have to finish that, you know?" he uttered, sharpness returning into his own gaze even as his voice trembled.

With a flash of a smile, Gadreel raised his hand over his lips again and planted a light kiss over the knuckles. Another shiver, this one of relief, ran through Sam as anticipation faded from his system.

"Good. That’s… you’re good."


End file.
